Black Roses Red
by rentemotion
Summary: I was a good little Catholic girl once, I never did anything wrong...I was the poster child for innocence. Then one day, my whole life is pulled from my grasp, and I'm thrown into a world of darkness, where I live off of the blood of others.
1. Loose Lips

Loose lips might sink ships but loose kisses take trips  
To San Francisco, double dutch disco,  
Tech. TV hottie, do it for scottie  
Do it for the living and do it for the dead  
Do it for the monsters under your bed  
Do it for the teenagers and do it for your mom  
Broken hearts hurt but they make us strong and

We won't stop until somebody calls the cops  
And even then we'll start again and just pretend that  
Nothing ever happened.  
-Loose Lips by Kimya Dawson-

"Who the hell are you?!"

Beth's blue eyes sent the stranger a cold glance. "I could ask you the same thing."

The strange girl seemed to ignore Beth for a moment, staring over her shoulder. "Mick!"

She pushed her way into the apartment and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He was shocked for a moment, but he soon hugged her back. The girl pulled back, now looking up at him with her arms crossed.

"Sanura, what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, showing a row of near perfect teeth. "I missed you! I've been away for so long."

"Will someone please fill me in here!" Sanura and Mick both looked at Beth, confusion showed clear on her pretty face.

Mick smiled. "Sanura Daniels, this is Beth Turner, my girlfriend."

"No fucking way! Girlfriend? Now I feel like a total bitch!" She walked over to Beth giving her a smile and sticking her hand out.

Beth shook it slowly, taking it as a chance to look the young girl over. Her long black hair fell in loose curls way past her shoulders, even though she had the face of a teen ager, the look in her blue eyes told you she'd not been a teenager for quite some time.

Sanura stopped, a small smirk spreading on her pretty face. "Wait...Beth Turner? As in 'Coraline's little present' Beth?"

He just nodded, knowing the exact words that would be coming from her next.. "Yes..."

Sanura giggle. "You're my almost sister!"

Mick shook his head like a father would when his daughter did something embarrassing, Beth

gave him another confused look. "What?"

"Coraline turned Sanura when she was barely 17..." He said, rubbing his temples at the slight migraine he was beginning to have.

Sanura shook her head. "Yea, that lady is a whole can of crazy, I swear, I always told Mick he could do better…"

Beth smiled. "I never liked her much either."

Mick sighed. "Can we change the subject please…Sanura what are you doing here, seriously?"

Sanura gave Mick her trademark devilish smile. "What's wrong Mick, subject making you uncomfortable?"

He glared at her. "Actually it's giving me a migraine…"

She sighed. "You're no fun anymore…" He glared at her and she shrugged. "Europe gets boring after a while, so I figured I'd come back home and see everyone."

He nodded. "That makes sense..."

She was quiet for a moment, then perked up again. "You mind if I use your freezer for a few hours? I'm exhausted."

"You know where it is."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Mick."

She gave Beth one last smile then ran up the stairs.

-2 Hours Later-

Sanura stepped off the last step listening carefully, it was unusually quiet, she heard a faint heart beat coming from the office. She leaned against the open door way, watching the blonde sitting behind the desk, typing away on the laptop.

"He must really have a thing for you, most people aren't allowed behind that desk."

Beth's small frame jumped nearly an inch out of the chair, Sanura giggled. "It's either this or going to the office…I don't feel like going in today so he'll have to get over it."

Sanura laughed again, coming in and falling into one of the cushioned chairs. "Where's he at anyways?"

"He had a meeting with a client."

She nodded and silence fallowed, Sanura knew Beth was just burning to ask her question, but was waiting to build up the nerve, finally Beth just could help herself.

"Why would she turn someone so young?"

Sanura's blue eyes looked up to face Beth. "You mean besides the fact that she's insane? Coraline is a very compulsive person, she doesn't think twice, if she see's something she wants she takes it."

"So, she wanted you?"

Sanura giggled. "Don't make it sound so taboo, she thought I was beautiful and she believes beautiful things shouldn't die, shouldn't fade."

"You were so young though…"

"It didn't matter to her, she thought it was a gift, sticking me in this body for eternity, teenage years are supposed to be the best."

"And do you agree?"

Sanura looked wistful for a moment, playing with the tiny gold crucifix that hung around her neck. "I used to be a good Catholic girl, the poster child for innocence you could say. The suddenly it was pulled from my grasp, like a rug being pulled from beneath me. I was thrown into a world totally opposite of my own, like night and day, for the first ten years I hated myself."

"And now?"

She sighed. "I've accepted it, it could have been worse..."

"How?"

"Think of how you would have been if Mick hadn't gotten there in time? You would still be stuck in the body of a four year old, never to grow, never to develop, you'd have adult feelings, but would never be able to act on them because you're stuck as a four year old."

Beth nodded. "Yea, that would have been hell..."

"Exactly."

After several minutes of strained silence, the phone on the desk rang, Beth grabbed it quickly. "Oh, hey, yea…right I'll tell her." Once she hung up she looked at Sanura. "Mick was wondering if you could come see him."

"What's the address?"

Beth scribbled it on a piece of paper quickly then handed it to her. Sanura stood up, taking it from her. "Did he say what he needed me for?"

Beth shook her head. "Nope, afraid not."

"Mr. St. John, always the mysterious one."

-30 Minute's Later-

She knocked on the large apartment door, hoping to God she was wrong in thinking who the owner was. As soon as the door opened she grimaced.

"I'm shutting the door now."

Sanura sighed. "Josef, I promise I wouldn't be here if Mick didn't ask me to come down."

Josef didn't even comment back, he just yelled over his shoulder. "Mick! Your stray is here!"

She rolled her eyes. "Twenty years and still an arrogant prick."

He smirked. "Twenty years and still an annoying child."

She crossed her arms and glared. "I am not a child."

Josef laughed. "I could argue that."

"Is there much you can't argue?"

Before Josef could respond, Mick stepped up behind him. "Do you always feel the need to be an ass?"

"Only when she's around."

Mick sighed as he stepped out into the hall, Josef and Sanura had never gotten along, Josef always said Sanura was a child and Sanura said he was a prick.

"You'd think the prick would eventually grow up." She glared at the shut door.

Mick just smiled, he had dealt with it for as long as he'd known her, but he could never tell them how alike they actually were.


	2. Lithium

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.  
-Lithium by Evanescence-

Nevaeh pounded impatiently on the apartment door, after five minutes she began to bang harder. "Sanura Daniels you better open this door now!"

Zara finally opened the door, glaring at Nevaeh. "Don't break the damn door."

"Well learn to answer it then." Nevaeh pushed past her with a glare. "Where is Sanura, I heard she's back in town."

"She is but she's sleeping."

"Your point? It wouldn't be the first time I woke her up." Nevaeh made her way towards the bedroom, she pounded on the closed freezer. "Oi! Get your ass up!"

Sanura opened her eyes and glare at the girl. "Allez vous baisent…"

Nevaeh narrowed her eyes, then looked back at Zara. "Translation."

Zara sighed. "Go fuck yourself."

Nevaeh smirked and pushed open the lid. "Why don't you get out here and do it for me?"

Sanura slowly sat up and Zara threw her a robe, Nevaeh glared at her. "What you got to good for us? Left for twenty freaking years?"

Sanura climbed out of the freezer staring at her friends. "Stop reminding me, I'm so sick hearing about me skipping out on my friends."

"Why did you leave? You never did tell us."

Sanura walked out towards the living room. "And I wont, it's not need to know info."

"You never tell us anything..." Zara said with a glare.

"Alright, fine, I was with this guy, things got really heavy but it ended really bad so I went to Paris."

Nevaeh perked up and grabbed Sanura's hand. "Oh, who was he?"

"If I was planning on giving you a name, I would have said it."

Zara sighed. "Damn."

"So why are you back in town?"

Sanura turned to Nevaeh. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, because if you're only here for this...guy...I want to know."

"I am not here for this guy, I am here to piss off said guy."

Zara smiled. "Aw, did he break your heart love?"

Sanura glared at her. "For being 140 years old you're really dumb."

Nevaeh laughed. "Wisdom doesn't always come with age."

Zara glared at her. "You're a prime example."

Nevaeh flipped her off. "Shut up fuck face."

"Can we stop all the arguing please? My head is pounding."

"Can you at least give us a hint as to who this mystery guy is?!" Zara whined as Sanura fell back on the couch.

"Non! Mon Dieu vous les gars ressemble aux fourmis à un pique-nique!"

Nevaeh leaned over to Zara. "What did she say? I'm afraid I only speak Spanish..."

"I think she called us ants at a picnic..." Zara glared at Sanura.

"Come on, at least tell us if he was a vampire or not." Nevaeh asked as she pulled out three glasses.

"Yes, and tell us how old he was if he is..."

"He was a little over 400..."

"Oh, that old?! I bet the sex was amazing!"

She glared at Zara. "You're a whore..."

Zara smiled. "Oh! Tell us all about it!"

-1 Hour Later-

"All that and you still wont tell us a name?"

"Nope..."

"Oh my God! We know him don't we?!" Zara squealed.

Sanura leaned back into the couch, whipping imaginary sweat from her fore head. "No...what makes you think that..."

"Quick Nevaeh, what 400 year old vampires do you know?"

She shook her head. "Not many...Well, there's Micheal, London, Brad...oh and Josef..."

"We all know it's not Josef, they've hated each other since they met..."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?!"

The two girls looked at Sanura. "Sorry..." They said in unison.

"Don't be sorry, just stop bugging me over this it's getting rather annoying." She stood up from the couch and grabbed her coat. "While you sit here and wonder over my mystery guy, I'm going for a walk."

So what if she had been in love with him since they met, so what if he broke her heart?

So what? She was over it.

She shook her head with a laugh, she'll _try _to get over it, after twenty years she still wasn't over him.

Would it ever change?


	3. Pretend To Be Nice

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright  
-Pretend to Be Nice by Josie And The Pussycats-

(Sanura's POV)

"Get out."

"What?!"

He glared at me from the doorway, his eyes were the coldest I'd ever seen them. "Get the hell out."

"Sanura! Sanura! Are you there?! Hello!!" Zara snapped her fingers.

I jumped and looked at her. "What?"

"You've been staring at the wall for like, ten minutes straight now...something you'd like to share?"

I shook my head. "No, not really..."

Zara glared at me. "If you keep that shit bottled up, you'll never get over it."

I smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

We were curled up on the couch in her living room, I had been back home for a few weeks now, it seemed like everywhere I went in Los Angela's brought up memories...memories that I didn't want brought up.

"You are still bothered by your mystery man, tell me about him please!"

I sighed. "No, I will not tell you about him, there is nothing to tell." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Now where are you going? You never seem to stay still."

"I'm going to see Mick, I need to talk to him."

Zara smiled. "Does he know who your mystery man is?"

"No, and he wont know about my mystery man. So shut up about it."

I walked out hearing Zara yelling at me through the door.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

I entered the code on Mick's door and heard it unlock. When I walked in I was greeted by the familiar smell of expensive colone and blood. I took a deep breath, that smell used to be comforting to me, but not anymore. Now it was sickening.

"Mick really needs to change his code."

I glared at him. "Don't be an ass...I know it's hard for you, but please do try."

I fell back onto the sofa and continued to glare.

"Twenty years and still as cynical as ever." He took a long sip of blood.

"Not cynical, just honest."

He smirked. "I'd like to think I had something to do with that."

"Oui, baisez-vous."

He smirked again. "You did that already, I know it was 20 years ago, but I'm positive you remember."

"You know, being around you really makes me miss Coraline."

He smiled. "Glad to see I have an affect on you still."

"Only on my gag reflexes."

He laughed. I continued to glare at him. "So, where's Mick?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I got here only ten minutes before you did."

"Did you just admit you don't know everything? Oh mon Dieu! I think the world just ended. Or hell froze over, your pick."

He leaned up and narrowed his eyes at me. "I remember a time when you speaking in French turned me on, now it just annoys me."

"All the more reason to speak French..."

He smirked. "Why don't you leave, and come back tomorrow? Cause I really don't want you here."

"To bad, this is Mick's house, not yours."

"But I was here first."

I laughed. "Yes, because that's not immature at all."

"It's the truth."

"I have a feeling he'd rather see me anyway, he sees you all the time."

"Yes, because I'm his best friend."

I smiled. "Yea, but I'm his 'daughter he never had'...that trumps best friend I'm afraid."

Josef opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Mick opening the door. He stopped and stared at the two.

"You guys are in the same room, alone..."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's your point?"

"I would expect to find blood, you know, a little bit of carnage."

"Give us ten more minutes, there will be carnage." Josef said with a smirk.

I glared at Josef then turned back to Mick. "You must have the patience of a saint to put up with him."

Mick smiled. "You have no idea."

"Hey, she's more annoying than me!"

I smirked at him. "Yea, but I'm prettier than you."

"I could argue that."

I laughed, but before I could respond Mick interrupted me. "Please, keep the childish arguments to a minimum."

"They are not childish." I said glaring at him.

"I personally find them entertaining..." Beth walked further into the room, I smiled at her.

"See, they're entertaining, not childish."

Josef stood up with a sigh. "I can see that the 'kitten' wont be leaving anytime soon, so I guess I will be leaving."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"It's what your name means isn't it?" He walked out and shut the door behind him.

I let out a frustrated scream. "Can I set him on fire? Please! It's not like anyone will miss him!"

Mick laughed and pulled me into a hug. "No, I'm afraid you're not a murderer love."

"I think I could make an exception for him..."


	4. I Hate Myself For Loving You

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
-I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett-

"Do you know how hard it is to love someone you can't have?"

Nevaeh looked up at me, she smiled. "No, loves not exactly my thing..."

I grinned and ran my finger around the rim of my glass. "It sucks, in the worst way possible..."

"I'm sorry...I really wish I could help...but I can't unless you tell me who it is..."

I smiled at her. "You wish I was that stupid...I don't need your help, just someone to rant to."

"Well, it was worth a shot...I just wish you would trust me, we've been best friends for a long time..."

"I do trust you, but there are a lot of things about me you don't know..."

Nevaeh scoffed. "Please honey, I was there when Coraline was teaching you still. I knew you when you were still sharing a freezer with her..."

I shook my head. I had never slept in the same freezer as Coraline...Because Coraline wasn't my sire...

Josef was. After he turned me, he regretted it immediately, Coraline told him she would take the blame for the turning of a seventeen year old girl.

That's one of the reasons Josef is so bitter to me, he feels guilty over what he did. I guess I really can't blame him.

I was after all, a good Catholic, high school girl, who made the mistake of going to a bar with her friends. I just didn't know the guy I was...as my friends put it...hooking up with...was a vampire. The sex was amazing, don't get me wrong, it was the morning after that sucked ass.

I was pulled from my world of light and thrust into the eternal darkness of vampires. I lied when I told Beth I had accepted what I was, I still hate myself and what I am.

I can't help but blame Josef for it.

Hence why we're not together anymore. We were secretly together for a while, I was...am...in love with him...But he came across a journal entry of mine, where I blamed him for my self hatred. He told me to leave. So I did...I left the country.

Of course, I would never admit this to anyone. Mick doesn't even know, he thinks whole-heartily that Coraline took my life. She did help with my 'training' she wasn't the actual sire.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I looked up and met Nevaeh's eyes. "I'm positive...God...stop acting like I'm glass or something..."

She shook her head. "Not glass...just fragile...you always have been."

I rolled my eyes and downed the remainder of my glass. "I'm only fragile because that's the way people treat me."

That was one of the things I always loved about Josef, he didn't treat me like a little girl, he knew I could handle myself...my friends didn't seem to believe that. They still have the image of me as a fledgling.

Scared, sad, and...of course, fragile.

"You know, I remember when you were nice...what the hell happened?"

He happened. "I grew up."

"I'm old, and I'm still nice."

I laughed. "No, you're worse than me, at least I'm open about my bitchiness. You on the other hand are sneaky about it."

She smiled. "Not sneaky, just...oh what the hell, yea, I'm sneaky."

I laughed again. "Addmitence is the first step to recovery."

"I've been this way for over 150 years, I don't plan on 'recovering' anytime soon."

It was those kind of comments that remind me how young I am compared to my friends. Fifty is still considered a baby, I knew that, they reminded me constantly.

"Josef told me you guys had a nice little chat the other day."

I looked up and saw Zara walking into the room with a smile on her face. "He said you're still the bitter spoiled brat that you always were."

I scoffed. "You really need to find better friends that Josef Konstantin, out of all the men in LA you choose him to fuck?"

Zara shrugged. "What can I say, I go for the best."

"Why is it that our conversations always go back to sex?"

Me and Zara looked at Nevaeh. I smirked. "Because we're horny all the time..."

"No, it's just a favorite topic of mine." Zara said with a smirk.

Nevaeh glared at her. "Whore."

I laughed. "Yes, because you have so much room to talk." I stood up and headed to the door, I grabbed my coat and gave the two girls a smile.

"Where are you going?"

"I honestly have no clue, but all this talk about sex has me needing some air."

They laughed. Zara smiled. "Poor little Mary..."

"Miel désolé, I haven't been a virgin in 33 years." I stepped out into the dim hallway, and took a deep breath. The smells of the humans in the apartments around me made me suddenly nostalgic for my old life.

I shook my head and walked toward the stairs, I need to stop living in the past.


	5. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow?

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
-Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by The Shirelles -

"Sanura, what are you doing here?"

I finally found Beth at her work station at the news room. I gave her a smile. "Looking for you, I was wondering if maybe we could have lunch..."

Beth smirked. "Lunch?"

"Oh well, um...I mean, you have lunch and I watch wishing that I could taste whatever you choose to order."

"Yea, give me a few minutes."

-30 Minutes Later-

"I don't care where we sit, as long as it's inside."

Beth smiled at me. " I know, don't worry."

I shielded my face from the hot sun with a grimace. Even before I was turned I wasn't a day person, I hated the sun. So being a vampire just made my distaste for the sun even stronger.

Beth ordered a hamburger and the smell made me hungry, one of the many things I miss about life, the food was so damn good. Vampires really don't have a big menu to choose from.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

I smiled at her and continued to stare at the french fries she was absentmindedly picking at. "Oh you know, I really haven't been around, and I'm just wandering how Mick and everyone has been."

"Well I can tell you how Mick as been, but as for other vampires...I only know Josef..."

I bit my lip. She smiled at me. "You two have a history don't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because, Mick told me about your relationship, how you two argue all the time and there was just something about the type of arguments he said you guys had...it makes me think you two were a little closer than Mick knows."

"Oh Deiu! Mick doesn't suspect anything does he?!"

She smiled. "No, Mick is clueless as usual..."

I nodded. "I really don't want to talk about what happen...but I will tell you something did happen between us..."

"Understandable, you don't know me or anything..."

I bit my lip again. "I just want to know how Josef's been, I mean, not in the stalker way, just you know, the basic stuff."

She smiled. "He's the same as he's been since I've met him, I haven't known him to long so.."

"Just happy to see he's still alive..."

"Yea, he's still paranoid...even more so if possible."

I laughed. "He'll out live us all."

"So how old are you? I mean, I know Coraline turned you..."

"50, I think I look pretty damn good for my age don't you think?"

She smiled. "Most vampires do."

Me and Beth's conversation varied, but we mostly talked about Mick. Whenever his name was mentioned her eyes would light up. It was obvious the affect he had on her, and I knew Mick felt the same.

I dropped her off back at the Buzzwire office, she hadn't pushed me to much on the whole Josef issue, but something told me she was going to be talking to Josef pretty soon.

Thirty minutes later I found myself in the small parking lot of Fautes bar. When I was turned in the seventies, this was one of the 'hippest' bars in town. It was more of a jazz bar now, I hadn't been here since I met Josef all those years ago. I walked through the doors, a woman in a white dress was singing on the stage, 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorow' echoed from the speakers. To say she had a beautiful voice was an understatement.

But she had nothing on the woman that had been singing 33 years ago.

I sat down in a corner booth, and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was go back 33 years, to what I thought was going to be the best night of my life.

I remember that night perfectly. Tonya leaning out the window of her sports car, telling me to hurry up. I ran out of the house without giving my mom or dad a kiss goodbye. Something I've regretted everyday since then. Me and my little sister had gotten into a fight earlier that day, the last thing I told her was that I hated her. That bothers me more than anything.

The car was packed with girls, I ended up sitting in the back on my friends laps. They let me choose the bar we would be sneaking into. I chose Fautes, another thing on my list of regrets.

Josef looked perfect that night, he was surrounded by women, but yet he kept looking at me. Finally, after ten minutes of eye contact, he came over and asked me to dance. There is a point in every girls life where lust takes over and all logical thought comes to a screeching halt. This was mine.

To say he seduced me was the nice way to put it. He had in his mind what he wanted, and he wanted me. Though I still haven't figured out why. He took me back to his house and after hours of sex, I was dead. Then after nearly thirty minutes of pain, I was a vampire.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I shouldn't be thinking about things like this, it just depresses me.

"Aren't there other holes you could hide in?"

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, he laughed at me. I raised my eyes to meet his. "I could ask you the same thing."

Josef smirked. "Yes well, I like the music here."

"Maybe I do to."

He sat down next to me in the booth. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked. "Well, this is called sitting, something you normally learn early in life."

"Yes, but why are you sitting next to me? There are plenty of booths in this place."

He stared at me for a bit. "Can we just pretend for a while, that you don't hate me?"

I bit my lip. "Why, so we can get all nostalgic and stupid enough to think something could happen between us again? I personally have no desire to be kicked out of your bed again."

"How do you think I feel knowing how much you resent me?!"

I turned in the booth so I could get a better look at him. "How did you expect me to be Josef? You took my life, you killed me, and gave me a new one that I never wanted...still don't want...I mean, you can't even give me a reason as to why you chose me that night!"

He sighed. "Please Sanura, just for a little while..."

I bit my lip, he was being that wonderful, amazing Josef that I had fallen in love with all those years ago, and I hated it.

I stood up and he looked up at me, his eyes showing a hint of sadness I knew no one else would ever see. "Come on love, let's dance." I took his hand and we walked out onto the dance floor.

Being in his arms did exactly what I said it would, it made me wish for what I had. It made me want what I knew we could never have again. When the song ended I pulled away from him, his eyes were back to their normal emotionless state. I knew our moment of peace was over.

I gave him a small good-bye smile and walked away.


	6. Seasons Of Love

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

In diapers, report cards,  
In spoke wheels  
In speeding tickets  
In contracts  
Dollars in funerals and births.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.  
How do you figure our last year on earth.  
Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  
-Seasons of Love B from Rent-

(Beth's POV)

"Mick's not here blondie..."

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking Josef and pushed past him into his apartment. "I know, I'm not here for Mick, I'm here for you."

He smirked. "Well, its not that I'm not flattered but you're my best friends girlfriend and frankly, he would kill me."

"That's not what I meant...and you know it.."

He smiled and shrugged. "I know, I just like seeing you pissed off." He walked over to the couch and fell back on it in a lazy way. "So why are you really here?"

I sighed and walked over to his large chair. Once I had made myself comfortable I began to speak. "I had lunch with Sanura yesterday..."

He interrupted me with a laugh. "Lunch? Really? I didn't think Sanura liked blondes..."

I glared at him. "We went to a restaurant and we talked..."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"She said that you two had a history, but she would elaborate on it..."

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Your point?"

"What happened that was so awful?"

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Well if you don't I can always ask Mick, I mean, I know he doesn't know the whole story, but he has to know something..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Mick knows nothing, and he wont, because if he did he would hunt me down..."

"What did you do?"

He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "It wasn't Coraline that turned Sanura..."

"Then who did?" He gave me a pointed glare and the realization hit me. "Oh my God, you turned her didn't you?"

"Yes, and I've regretted it ever since..."

"But why...why would you turn her?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't know...there was just something about her...there is still something about her, just reaches out and grabs you...There aren't many people like Sanura..."

"She defiantly has a...weird...personality."

He laughed and shook his head. "You should have seen her that night...God she was beautiful...still is...and doesn't even realize it."

"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

He stared at me. "I wish I wasn't, it would be easier to hate her."

"Then why aren't you two together?"

"Because, until Sanura accepts what she is, and stops hating herself, we'll never be able to be together...I, unlike you, am not going to live eternity with a self-loathing vampire, no matter how much I love her."

"She blames you doesn't she..."

He nodded. "Much like Mick blames Coraline..."

"Why did Coraline take the blame for turning Sanura?"

He sighed. "Because I asked her too."

"Funny, Coraline doesn't seem like the type to do a favor for a friend."

He laughed. "Let's just say, she owed me for something."

I put my hands up to stop him. "I don't even want to know, with you two it could be anything..."

He smirked. "Yea it's probably best that you don't ask."

I stared at him, this whole time he had been spilling his heart to me, but yet it never reached his eyes. It amazed me how he could hide such strong emotions. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the only way for her to stop hating herself is if someone else was to love her?"

"I don't want advice on love from you Beth."

"Well maybe you need it."

He stood up and I did too. He gave me a less than friendly smile. "It was great talking to you, I trust you can find your own way out."

Before I could respond he turned and stormed into one of the other many rooms.

-Mick's Apartment-

When I walked into the room I didn't expect anyone to be home, so seeing Sanura sitting on the couch made me jump.

She laughed. "Aww, sorry love, didn't mean to frighten you."

I gave her a smile. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

I walked further in and placed sat across from her. She stared at me for a moment, then she closed her eyes.

"You went and spoke to Josef didn't you?"

I bit my lip. "Can you blame me? I am after all, a reporter."

She sighed. "What all did he tell you?"

"That Coraline isn't your sire..."

"Well, now I know Josef can't keep a secret.."

I smiled. "Do you still love him?"

"Don't go trying to play match-maker Beth, this is far bigger than you can handle."

She got up and walked over to the bottle of scotch she had taken from Mick's cabinet. She poured herself a big glass.

"I'm not trying to play match-maker..."

"Then mind you're own fucking business!"

Her sudden anger shocked me, she was glaring at me in such a way that it scared me. She took large gulp from the glass. "Je suis désolé...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..."

I shook my head. "No, I understand, it's a touchy subject for you...understandable."

She walked over and sat on the coffee table so we were eye to eye. "Please, forget about me and Josef...You prying into our history makes it harder for me to get over him."

"It's been twenty years, and you're still not over him, what does that tell you?"

She sighed. "That I'm weak."

"You're not weak..."

She laughed. "Oh, mon jeune, you have no idea how weak I am."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think you are..."

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, putting some distance between us. "You don't even know me...I'm just another person from Mick's past."

"No you're not, Mick thinks very highly of you, when he talks about you, it's as if he's speaking of his own daughter..."

She scoffed. "Yea, then I guess self-loathing runs in the family huh?"

"You have no reason to hate yourself." I suddenly felt like I had been thrown into an episode of Dr. Phil.

"C'est où vous vous trompez, j'ai beaucoup de raisons de me détester.." She walked past me and out the door.

I just stood there, wishing the French I had taken in high school had stuck.


	7. Enter The Circus

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

Do you want to be widely entertained?  
People to know your name?  
Do you crave fame?  
Well they say "things aren't always what they seem to be"  
Even your greatest fantasies

You won't believe your eyes  
Won't even recognise  
The wonderment that lies  
Behind the shimmer and the lights

Is it true what they say?  
Is it all just fun and games?  
Or is there more behind the makeup,  
And the faces full of paint?  
-Enter The Circus by Christina Aguilera-

(Sanura's POV)

"Don't take it personally my dear...you're Josef's dirty little secret, always have been always will be. You should feel special, he hides you away for a reason."

Coraline's words from all those years ago still echo through my mind when I'm alone. She was right, I was Josef's dirty little secret. She seemed to think it was an honor, I felt like he was ashamed of me, like I was a mistake he didn't want other vampires to find out about.

I sighed as I knelt down in front of the graves. My mom had died ten years ago, and my father followed soon after, I came back for the funerals, of course, no one else knows that. I hadn't seen my sister since she was 13 and I told her how much I hated her. Seeing the 46 year old woman standing at the grave side was harder than you can imagine. It took everything I had to keep from running out of the shadows to hug her.

"It must be hard, you two being in heaven...looking down on your daughter who's fallen so far from grace."

I placed the red roses on their graves and fought back tears. I should have been here for them, to hold their hands as they passed.

But instead, I was hiding away in Europe, away from everyone I cared about. Of course, even if I was in LA I wouldn't have been able to be at their side...because I had went missing 23 years earlier.

Missing, that's what the paper called it. A 17 year old girl gone missing from local club...I still have the news clipping tucked away in my jewelry box. Part of me that I couldn't let go of.

I sat down in front of the graves and sat there in silence. They wouldn't want me here, I am an abomination. I had no soul...They were always the righteous Catholics that everyone looked up to, everyone envied them for their spiritual strengths...

I wonder what people would say if they found out that the 'Uber Catholics' had a daughter that was a vampire?

I shook my head, that was a stupid thought, no one would ever find out, so why even think about it?

I wonder if they thought when they got to heaven I would be there waiting for them. I know they thought I was dead, they had a gravestone made for me and it sat next to theirs.

"Sanura Forester..." I read the name like it was foreign to me. After Josef turned me it was important for me to change my last name, he wouldn't let me change my first, no matter how much I protested, he thought it was pretty. And heaven knows, if Josef always gets his way.

"You really shouldn't live in the past my love, it's not good for you."

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. "What are you following me now or something?"

"No, but I was taking a walk and I could smell you..."

I laughed. "You know, if you weren't a vampire I would take that offensively..."

He sat down next to me, I still refused to look at him.

"It's not your fault...that you couldn't be here for them."

"I know, it's yours." I finally turned my head to look at him, he closed his eyes at the sting of my words. "Why are you here Josef? It's not like you care if I'm hurting..."

"How do you know that I don't?"

"Because you caused most of the hurt...if you really cared you wouldn't have made me hurt in the first place."

"I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Really? 'Get the hell out' is normally used as hurtful word...wow..my mistake, I must have been overly sensitive."

"I was angry at the time...but I got over it."

I sighed. "Then why didn't you come after me? All you had to do was apologize..."

He shook his head. "I thought it was to late..."

I stood up and looked down at him, my heart broke, I bent down and kissed him."I let you hurt me once, I'd rather climb in an oven than to let you do it again." I left him sitting at my parents graves. It took everything I had to walk away.

I shut my car door without ever looking back, nothing was going right, I was supposed to be getting over him, not falling further in love with him.

I laid my head on the steering wheel and cried. Europe was sounding really good right about now...


	8. Tears Dry On Their Own

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

All I can ever be to you,  
Is a darkness that we knew,  
And this regret I had to get accustomed to,  
Once it was so right,  
When we were at our high,  
Waiting for you in the hotel at night,  
I knew I hadn't met my match,  
But every moment we could snatch,  
I don't know why I got so attached,  
It's my responsibility,  
And you don't owe nothing to me,  
But to walk away I have no capacity

He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown,  
And in this grey, in this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own  
-Tears Dry On Their Own by Amy Winehouse-

(Sanura's POV)

"Ah mi Dios! You're drunk!" Navaeh ran in and knelt next to me on the couch. She pulled the bottle of whiskey out of my grasp.

I laughed. "I'm not drunk, why would you ever think that?"

She sighed. "Because you're lying on the couch in nothing but a bra and underwear..."

I looked down and sighed. "Yea, well, my clothes smelled like him..."

"Like who miel?" She stood up and walked over the kitchen, I smelt the blood as she poured it into a glass.

I glared at her. "Like I'd tell you..."

She handed me the glass with a sigh. "It was worth a shot."

The front door opened and Zara walked in with a big grin. Navaeh shook her head. "Let me guess...Josef right?"

She smiled again and walked over. "Yes, and for some reason he was really...frustrated tonight..." She looked down at me in confusion. "What the hell are you doing half naked on the couch?"

"She said her clothes smelt like him..."

Zara's eyes lit up. "Really? Where are these clothes?" She turned and started walking towards my room. I jumped up, nearly knocking Navaeh over, she cussed me out in Spanish, but I ignored her.

"No, Zara! Don't! Just leave it alone."

But it was to late, she was already in my room, she saw the small pile of clothes thrown in the corner and walked towards them. She picked up my shirt and put it to her nose. I saw the realization hit and she turned back to look at me.

"It's Josef..."

I shook my head. "No, no it's not him..."

She stood up and walked over to me. "That's why you hate the fact that I'm sleeping with him...you're in love with him."

"No! I'm not...I don't love him..."

"He's your sire isn't he?"

I turned around at the sound of Navaeh's voice, she was standing the doorway, staring me down.

"No, Coraline is my sire, ask her, she'll tell you..."

"It makes sense, you always used to smell like him...but I never realized anything was going on, because you two acted like you hated each other so much..." Zara was staring down at my shirt, as if it was going to spring to life. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends."

I bit my lip. "He didn't want anyone to know, he wanted it to be a secret..."

"So no one knew...not even Mick?"

"Coraline knew...but she was the only one I swear."

"You're still in love with him though aren't you?"

"I wish I wasn't..."

Zara dropped my shirt and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry...If I would have known..."

I pulled back and shook my head. "No, this doesn't change anything...nothing will ever happen between me and Josef again...we have a history, but that's all it will ever be..."

"Why doesn't Mick know?"

"Are you kidding?! Mick is so overprotective of me...if he even found out me and Josef had a relationship, much less that Josef was my sire, he would kill him..."

"Yea, you're right about that, you always did come first to Mick, even before Josef..." Zara bit her lip and stared at me.

"I don't want this to mess up your relationship with Josef..."

She scoffed. "Relationship? We fuck around, but we don't have a relationship..."

I sighed, Navaeh smiled at me. "I can't believe this...you and Josef...it just doesn't seem right..."

I smiled. "Yea, tell me about it.."

-2 Hours Later-

The rain pounded down on me as I ran into the apartment building, the elevator seemed to move as slow as molasses. I pounded on the door, no one answered. So I pounded harder.

When the door finally opened, realization hit me as to what I was doing.

"Sanura...what are you doing here?"

I stuttered. "I...Um...I'm having one of those 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' moments..."

He smirked. "You have a lot of those."

He was standing in front of me, soaking wet and wrapped in a towel, I could smell the soap on his skin and the shampoo in his hair.

I put my hand out and placed in on his chest, I felt him shiver under my touch.

"You...need...to...get some clothes on..."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, he held it to his chest. "Why, it seems to me that you're enjoying the view."

"You'd have to be blind not to."

He put my hand to his lips and left a kiss. "Why don't you come in, we can get you some dry clothes..."

I smiled. "I don't think your clothes will fit..."

"Who said it would be my clothes...you left some here..."

I bit my lip. "You still have my clothes from 20 years ago?"

He nodded. "Kept them all..."

I shook my head and let him lead me into the apartment.

I was breaking my own rules just by being here, but I couldn't help myself, I was addicted to him. I had been fighting my feelings for over twenty years, and they were still just as strong. No matter what I did, he was still a part of me.

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, he buried his face in my hair. I ran my hands down the smooth skin of his back.

"I can't seem to get over you...I've tried everything..."

I nodded. "I'm afraid we're both fighting a losing battle."

He put a finger under my chin and turned my face up to meet his. "We wouldn't be fighting it if you weren't so stubborn.."

I smiled. "And if I wasn't so stubborn you wouldn't be in love with me..."

He laughed. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't so stubborn."

"Exactly..."

He smiled and closed the space between us. The kiss was shorter than I wished, but he pulled back.

"How about we get you out of these clothes?"

I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

He smirked and pulled me towards his room.


	9. Bleed

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
you heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

We all live, we all die,  
That does not begin to justify you  
-Bleed by Evanescence-

I woke up on Josef's bedroom floor, we never did make it to the bed. He was sound asleep, I pulled myself from his arms and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned on the cold water in the large bath tub and poured in the bubble bath. I lowered myself into the freezing water and relaxed as much as I could in my current state of mind.

I had gone against my own rules, I had told myself to not go over there, to not get back involved with him. And yet, here I am soaking in his large bathtub, and he's laying naked in the other room.

"Shit Sanura...how stupid are you?" I said it quite loud, not meaning too.

"I personally don't find you stupid at all." I looked up and saw Josef leaning against the door frame in all his naked glory. I took a deep breath to try to control myself. He walked further in and sat on the edge of the tub. "Is there in room in there for me?"

I smirked. "Always." He jumped in the bath and I let out a squeel. He just laughed at me.

So I was going against my rules again...but honestly...who could deny a naked Josef Konstantin? I know I'm not that strong...

-30 Minutes Later-

"Oh Mon Dieu! I actually wore this?" I pulled out a bright yellow and orange dress from the closet in shock.

He smiled at me. "It was the seventies...that's what girls wore..."

I shook my head. "Well I was an idiot." I threw the dress on the floor and went back, after much searching I found a red, rather revealing, dress. "Ah! I can't believe I left this! This is beautiful!" That's when it hit me. "I was wearing this the night we met..."

I turned back to look at him, he was laid out on the bed just staring at me in amusement. "Yes it was, and you looked amazing..."

"Bullshit...I was half drunk." I laughed as I stepped into the dress. "I must have shoes for this somewhere..."

He shook his head. "No, you dont."

I stopped and stared at him. "Oh yea...I lost them leaving the bar...the heel broke as I was stepping off the curb...you carried me to your car.."

He nodded. "And you threw the other shoe out the window, while cussing it out rather loudly."

I smiled. "Yet you still brought me home..."

"How could I not? You were such a catch."

"Shut up." I started digging through the closet again. I finally pulled out a pair of black spike heels. I smiled. "Wow, pretty..."

Josef shook his head. "Material whore."

I picked up another shoe and threw it at him, it missed his head my an inch. He laughed. "Bad aim."

I glared at him. "No, I didn't really want to hit you, if I did you'd be hit...trust me..."

"Yea sure..." He stopped suddenly sniffed the air. I soon followed suit.

"Mick..." He said, worry clearly written on his face.

"Baisez!"

I heard footsteps walking up the stairs, then a heartbeat "Beth's with him."

Josef nodded. I knew there was no way to get out of this...even if I hid he would smell me on Josef.

"Josef! Where are you?!"

I gave him one last look, he stood up. I laughed suddenly, we probably looked like two teenagers caught in the middle of sex by a parent. The door opened and it was as if the world slowed down.

Mick took a step in and Beth followed him in, as soon as Beth saw me in the room she bit her lip.

"Sanura...what are you doing here?"

He started to sniff the air to find out. Beth put her hand on his arm and stopped him. "Trust me, that's one vision you don't want to see."

Mick looked at her, Josef, then to me. "Sanura...what's going on?"

"Mick...first off...don't get mad..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's always a good way to start a conversation."

Josef laughed and I glared at him. "Second off...remember...you're not a murderer."

"Stop putting it off Sanura..."

I looked over at Beth when she spoke. "Thanks Beth..." I sighed. "Mick...me and Josef...we are uh..."

"Sleeping together, fucking, having sex, doing the horizontal tango...your choice really." Josef said with a smirk.

Mick's face fell, and I quickly spoke up. "Real sensitive Josef, good job..."

Josef shrugged. "I don't like to pussy foot."

"Obviously..." I said with a glare.

"How long?"

I looked at Mick and sighed. "A while...it was before I left..."

Mick nodded. "And you felt no need to tell me this..."

I put my hands up to stop him. "Wait Mick...there's more...but please promise me you wont hate me."

"I could never hate you Sanura, I could be really pissed off, but not hate you."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "Coraline is not my sire Mick..."

I watched as the realization hit him. His mouth opened to speak but only stutters came out. He looked at me, hurt written clearly on his face, then he glared daggers at Josef.

"Mick...please don't be angry at me..." I walked towards him and put out my hand to touch him.

He quickly backed away out of my reach, he gave Josef one last glare, then turned and stormed out the room.

I went to follow him but Josef grabbed my arm. "No Sanura, give him some time."

I pulled out of his grasp. "I gotten go after him, he can't hate me!" Tears were running down my cheeks, the thought of Mick hating me was to much to bear.

He reached for me again and pulled me to him. "He could never hate you, he just needs time to figure things out."

Beth gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll see if I can talk to him."

"Thanks Beth..."

She nodded and walked out the door. I heard the front door shut.

Josef held me to him while I cried, Mick had always been a father to me, and now he won't even speak to me...


	10. You're So Vain

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?  
-You're So Vain by Carly Simon-

"_You told him? My God girl I leave you alone for less than a month and you go off running your mouth!"_

I bit my lip and held the phone tighter to my ear. "I really had no choice Coraline, he walked in with me in Josef's room..."

I heard her sigh. _"Well, you could have lied your way out of it...Mick doesn't take news like this well."_

"Yea, I know that now!"

While in Europe I had spent most of my time with Coraline, I couldn't help but feel like she was family. She had, after all, helped raise me into the vampire I am now.

I heard the door open, I looked up and Josef was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly who I was talking to, and he didn't like it.

"_So, what are you going to do?"_

I sighed. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be calling you..."

_"I think the best thing you can do is just give him some time. Mick could never hate you, it's just not his personality to hate someone..."_

"That's what Josef said."

_"Then why are you calling me? You already had your answer, Josef knows Mick just as well as I do."_

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see if there was any other thing I could do."

_"Just give it time. I know that patience isn't your strong point, but you have to try at least."_

"Thanks...I'll call you soon..."

_"Bye!"_

We hung up and I tossed the phone on the end of the bed. Josef just continued to smirk at me.

"You called Coraline?"

"Yes, I called Coraline...is there a problem with that?"

He shrugged. "No, it's just that I don't know anyone who would willingly put themselves in Coraline's presence."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't like your answer to my problem so I went for a second opinion."

"I know, but Coraline?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well normally in a situation like this, I would call Mick, but he's not exactly talking to me right now!"

He gave me a small smile and walked over to the bed, I ran my arm around his back and put my head against his stomach. "I can't stand the thought of Mick being mad at me...I just can't."

"He will forgive you, just give it time...we do after all, have eternity."

"But I don't want to...I want it to go back to how it was before..."

He laughed. "What? When you would take three baths before you left here just so he wouldn't smell me on you? Or how you had a totally different set of clothes you wore around him and around me so that my scent wouldn't be on your clothes?"

"I...yes...well no...Dammit! I don't know!"

He laughed again and I hit him in the chest. "Ow! Don't take your anger out on me! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! If you would have just let me tell him, things would have turned out differently, instead you bust in with you insensetive comments..."

He smirked. "You were taking to long."

I glared up at him. "Put yourself in my position, I felt like I was telling my father I was sleeping with his best friend."

He grimace. "That just sounds disgusting."

"Well, that's basically the position I was in..."

"Yea, but, when you say 'father's best friend' I get a vision of a middle-aged, balding man..."

I laughed. "And I now know who Carly Simon was talking about." He gave me a confused look, and I just stared at him in disbelief. "Carly Simon...'You're So Vain'...ring any bells?"

He nodded. "Yes, now it does...I'm not vain..."

I laughed and stood up off the bed, I walked past him towards the door. "Yes, you are."

I heard him walking behind me as I headed towards the kitchen. "I'm not vain."

I grabbed the bottle of blood from the fridge. "Yes, you are."

-2 Days Later-

"Oh! Baisez tout cela au diable!" I gently pushed the lid of the freezer open and rubbed my forehead. I can't believe the loud thud of me hitting my head on the lid didn't wake Josef up.

The pounding on the door continued. I looked at the clock, it was barely noon.

"This better be a life or death situation, because if it's not I'll make it one..."

I pulled on Josef's shirt and headed downstairs towards the door. I was still rubbing my forehead when I opened the door.

"Mick...what are you doing here?"

He stared at me for a second, like he wasn't sure what to say. Without thinking stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him, it took him a moment to respond the hug, but he did soon.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you...I'm so sorry."

He kissed the top of my head. "I wish you would have."

I pulled back and looked up at him. "I promise, no more secrets ok?"

"Well there are somethings about you and Josef's...erm...relationship, that I don't want to know...but when it comes to the big stuff, please tell me."

I nodded with a smile. "Deal."


	11. Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I often dream of owning Jason, but I always seem to wake up...Damn...

**Note: I hate to say it, but I'm getting really burnt out on writing, I think this will be my last fic for a while...this is the last chapter. I just lost the 'mojo' for writing right now.  
**  
This world is never enough, and Im not givin it up  
My faith in love is like blood, Id spill it freely for some  
My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone  
Dont stop to look at the clock, forever wont be long enough

Forever may not be long enough for you to know  
Just how far Id travel, just how for I would go  
Open your heart and everything will be alright  
Open your heart, baby leave with me, dont be afraid  
Forever!  
-Forever May Not Be Long Enough by Live-

"If you break out into 'Pretty Women' from Sweeney Todd...I'm so out of here."

Josef glared at me, he didn't get the joke, I knew he didn't.

He was sitting on the couch, one of his freshies in his lap, a little spot of blood was still on his lips, I had to resist the urge to lick it off.

"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

I shrugged. "I got it from you..."

The freshie stood up, more than a little dazed. She stumbled past me and up the stairs. I turned back to him, he licked the blood of his lips. I bit mine to try and keep a small amount of control.

I walked over and straddled him, I looked down at him with a sigh. "Your freshies are to pretty, get some uglier ones..."

He laughed. "My, my are we jealous of some poor human girl?"

I shook my head. "Only when they're prettier than me."

He reached up and grabbed a hand full of my black hair, he jerked my head back rather roughly. His mouth went to my neck and started to suck. I couldn't control the moans escaping from my mouth.

"You never have to worry about them my love..."

"Mmm, good to know..."

He continued his assault on my neck, leaving a few small bite marks on here and there. I ran my hands up into his hair and pulled him back, his eyes showed his anger from being stopped. I bent my neck and captured his lips with mine, I could still taste the freshies blood in his mouth, which turned me on even more.

I pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Bed...find the bed."

He laughed, which didn't help my current situation, his laugh just added to the lust. He adjusted me so that he was carrying me bridle-style, he walked us into his room and laid me on the bed.

-3 Hours Later-

The tub was full of ice cold water, just the way I liked it, but I was alone, I didn't like that.

Josef had a meeting to get to, the life of a successful business man..

I sunk lower into the tub, letting my hair soak in the water. I was the happiest I'd been in 20 years, and to think, its because of the man who put me in the hellish existence.

I lowered completely into the tub, the water filled my nose and started to burn. I immediately sat up, when I did, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my God! You're like a pop-up book from hell!"

Josef laughed. "Why thank you..." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips.

I continued to glare at him. "I'm serious, you keep scaring the shit out of me..."

"I'm sorry, it just seems I choose the worst time to walk into a room, like when your underwater..."

"Obviously..."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. It's as if the whole world disappears when he kisses me, like nothing else matters.

"Eternity isn't long enough with you..."

He smiled. "Well then we'll just have to make due with the time we have."

I smiled back.

Maybe being a vampire isn't so bad after all.

-Fin-


End file.
